


Seeing Is Believing

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall Horan was kicked out of his house after coming out three years before, he never imagined being important or getting involved in the supernatural. In fact he didn't even believe in heaven or hell. That is until four strangers from his dreams come and tell him that his brother Greg had died and that he is the new Seer. Will an Angel on the verge of falling, a Demon, a Fallen Angel, and the Angel of Death  be able to convince Niall of his importance in the supernatural community and save the boy before his predicted death? And show him that maybe it's not too late for someone to love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

_Blood. There was so much blood. Someone was sobbing and Niall couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. He held his aching abdomen that seared with an overwhelming pain. "Niall come on stay with me. You promised, you fucking promised us!"_

_Niall laughed, choking a bit as blood spluttered onto his lips. "H-Harry..."_

_The curly haired man let out another sob. "Please just hold on Ni, the others are on their way. We will fix this. You're going to be okay."_

_Groaning Niall weakly grabbed at one of Harry's hands that was held over Niall's stomach, trying desperately to heal the gaping wound. But Harry wasn't able to. It was filled with some sort of poison "You promised Ni-"Harry's words broke off, his tears falling onto Niall's face._

_Dulling blue eyes peered into green ones. "I-It w-was the o-only w-way Haz..." Niall's weak voice broke off again as he coughed again, this time the blood hitting Harry in the face._

_"Bullshit!" Another voice shouted running over where the blonde laid._

_"L-Louis...." The petite man cursed._

_"There was a better way than this Niall...You...."_

_There was more footsteps and Niall blinked rapidly staring into warm brown eyes. "L-Liam...."_

_There was a gasp._

_"No! Zayn you can't!" Hazel eyes glared at Harry. "I'm sorry but I have to."_

_A smile broke onto Niall's pale face. "Z-Zayn...I'm f-free?"_

_Zayn smiled sadly. "That's why I'm here Niall."_

_Niall could hear the threats and the arguing and the shouting but he finally found his peace. Tightening his grip on Harry's hand, Niall smiled up at the four men. "I-I'm g-glad that I-I met you all a-and" he coughed. "I love you."_

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

 

 

 

Niall woke with a gasp, sweating pouring down his face. It had been another one of those dreams. Rubbing a hand on his aching stomach Niall sighed and turned on the lamp sitting on the dresser next to his bed. He wouldn't be going back to sleep after that. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was three in the morning, about the time he had been waking up recently. Groaning Niall closed his eyes.

"Why do I even bother sleeping?"

* * *

 

 

It was almost noon when the doorbell to Niall's apartment kept ringing. "I'm coming I'm coming!" The Irish man yelled. Yanking open the door, the blonde smiled and laughed. Of course.

"Ed!"

In the door way stood his smirking best friend, Ed Sheeran. The twenty-four year old ginger pushed past his younger friend.

"Niall do you know what time it is?"

The blonde scratched his head. "Lunch time?"

Ed laughed. "No mate. It's time to hit the clubs."

Niall bit his lip. "I'm not in the mood Sheeran."

This surprised the ginger who took a better look at the twenty-one year old. His friend hadn't been in the mood for a couple of months now and he could tell why. The blonde was in baggy sweats and had a large eagle's tank top that now hung off his pale frame. Dark bags etched deeply underneath his eyes. He looked half dead. Even the blue in his eyes. "Dream again?"

Niall sat on his couch and Ed took the seat beside him. "Yeah. But this time is was different."

"Different how?" Niall proceeded to tell Ed the dream, wincing and rubbing his aching belly.

"And then I died." There was a long pause before Ed spoke again.

"Nialler these dreams don't sound very normal. Are you sure everything in your life is okay? Maybe it's trying to tell you something."

Sighing Niall nodded. "I'm pretty damn sure everything is peachy. I told you this all the other times Ed. I just don't t know why the fuck I keep having these weird dreams."

"You could get it checked out? Like maybe see a therapist?"

At this Niall glared at the ginger who raised his hands.

"Sorry I thought maybe that would help. All I know is that you aren't staying in tonight. You aren't going to let these dreams control your life Ni." Ed stood up and offered his hand to other. "Live a little Niall! It's been a while!" Niall smiled up at his friend and took the offered hand.

"Alright."

Ed beamed. "Good. Now go get out of those shit clothes and tonight London won't know what hit it."

 

 

* * *

 

 

So when Niall walked into his apartment at two in the morning, he didn't expect to the very four same men from his dreams sitting on his couch.

"What the fuck is this?"

The four guys looked at him and the one nearest him smirked. "Your worst nightmare, bitch."

Niall's mouth twitched and he grabbed his phone. "Who the fuck are you and how the hell did you get into my apartment?" Nice move Niall. One of the guys stood up and walked over to him, towering over him.

"Niall...." His eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know my name? I don't know you. Get out before I call the police." Panic shot through Niall.

The guy in front of him shook his head."Niall please just come and sit down. We will explain everything."

Curly ran a hand through his hair. "I told you guys this would happen."

Standing his ground, Niall stepped back and raised the phone up. "See I'm going to do-"

His words faltered when he realized that his phone wasn't in his hand but was instead in the hand of one of the attractive guys'.

Smirking guy's smirk widen. "You can't do it without this can you now?"

Niall closed his eyes. "This is just another horrible nightmare, when I wake up none of you will be here." He gave it a few seconds before he opened them again. And to his disappointment the four were still there.

"Are you going to kill me? Tie me up and hold me hostage? Because I can tell you no one can or will pay the ransom fees so it's really useless...." His voice broke off when laughter broke out of the group.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 After finally moving from the door, not close to the four strange men, Niall clasped his hands together and bit his lip. He wasn't going to say anything, maybe they will leave him alone if he gives them the silent treatment?

But he was wrong. The curly hair guy blew a piece of his hair out of his face. "Now I know this must be strange Niall..." He started before the blonde cut in.

"You bet the hell it is! Four strangers that I've been dreaming about are here sitting in my goddamn apartment at two in the fucking morning!" One of the guys flinched when he took god's name in vain but frankly Niall didn't give a damn.

Curly stood up and walked close to Niall, eyes narrowed. "Watch your language."

Niall shook his head. "I will say what I want in my apartment! Now will you tell me who the hell you are and why I keep dreaming about you?"

Again there was some laughter, this time the guy with mousy brown hair. "I like your spunk kid."

A groan escaped Niall. "If I listen to whatever you have to say will you leave me alone?" The four men exchanged glances at each other and curly nodded.

The one with curly hair looked at him and Niall gasped after looking at his. "Harry?" The tall lanky man nodded, eyes wide. He was tall with a black v neck descending showing off many of his tattoos and had on tight skinny jeans that clearly showed off his ass. Looking around at the other men, Niall recognized them.

Louis was perched on the couch, his Killers shirt hanging loose tiny frame and showcasing his never ending display of tattoos. Niall had to admit his brave choice red pants.

A darker man, Zayn, had his hair in a small pony-tail and wore a Queen shirt over a simple pair black pants. His tattoos, like Harry and Louis on display.

And looking at Liam Niall felt a chill run through his body. He was angelic like. From the tight white t-shirt and jeans Niall knew that Liam was built.

Shaken Niall walked over to the couch, never taking his eyes off of the four men and sat down. He clasped his hands together and let out a sigh. "This is so freaking weird."

Liam smiled sadly at Niall freaking the blonde out a bit. "O-Okay. So do you care to explain who the fuck, the reason you are in my apartment and why I keep having dreams about you all?"

Silence.

Niall groaned running a hand across his face. "Please just fucking explain this shit. I should be freaking out about this but for some reason I'm not. So just get on with this!"

He noticed each of the guys look at one another until it settled on Zayn.

The darker man frowned a bit. "Niall I'm just going to come out and say it, your brother Greg is dead."

Niall felt his stomach drop. Standing up he balled up his fist. "Bullshit!"

Liam, who Niall realized never sat back down, placed a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't lying Niall." Looking up at Liam Niall saw and somehow believed the taller man.

"W-What? H-How do you know my brother?" Even though he hadn't had contact with Greg in over three years since the falling out, Niall felt hot tears fall.

He looked back and forth between the men in the room who seemed hesitate to answer. His eyes flickered over to Zayn.

"Because I'm the Angel of Death."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. This is part of a prompt that I was given and thought why the hell not to try it out. I hope it's interesting so far because I have much more planned for this. Some details may seem shaky now but all will be explained later on hehe. Oh and if you haven't noticed I was kind of lazy on describing the guys lol sorry 
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
